narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Ist es Liebe?
Ich weiß wahrscheinlich interessieren euch die Liebesgeschichten in Naruto nicht, aber ich hoffe den Mädchen unter euch schon!! Früher dachte ich, Naruto wäre ein Blödsinn, für manche (blöde Menschen) ist es auch so, aber als ich voriges Jahr damit angefangen hatte es zu schauenfand ich die Serie super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mir gefällt die Kämpfe, die Story und noch vieles mehr!! Aber am Meisten gefällt mir die Liebesgeschichte(Dreiecksgeschichte)zwischen Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto.Wie jeder von uns weiß, dass Naruto in Sakura verliebt ist, Sakura in Sasuke und Sasuke wiederum(es schmerzt es zu schreiben) in der Rache.Es ist wirklich so, Sasuke ist vollkommen auf Rache fixiert. Mir würde besser geallen, dass Sasuke endlich zugäbe er wäre in Sakura verliebt(obwohl er er mehrmals versucht hatte sie umzubringen, aber abgesehen von dies, finde ich es soo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Nur Naruto tut mir dabei Leid, hoffentlich kommt er mit Hinata zusammen (ich drücke die Daumen). Anschließend kaann ich sagen, dass jeder selber entscheiden kann ob er meiner Meinung ist oder nicht!! Mein Name ist SasuSaku (passt gut tzum Thema :) und ich glaube ich bin verrückt, weil ich die Narutostory so liebe,und wenn sich herausstellt das ich es bin, gehe ich zum Psychologenx) Hi SasuSaku also wenn du verrückt wärst dann bin ich es auch. ;) Bin auch erst letztes Jahr auf die Serie aufmerksam geworden und find sie einfach suuppiii ^^ Zur Liebe kann ich nur sagen das Naruto und Hinata einfach zusammen passen ^^ alles andere wäre echt phfiiiss. Bei Sasuke und Sakura bin ich mir nich so sicher, wäre nicht schlecht wenn Ino noch dazwischen funken würde so das am Ende vielleicht Sai und Sakura ein Paar sind. :) Pain88 Dissi 19:46, 31.Mär. 2011 Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich nie in betracht gezogen.Finde die idee cool, sai ist wirklich ein netter Typ!!SasuSaku::) Auch ich bin erst letztes jahr auf naruto gestoßen und bin wahrscheinlich auch ein bissel verrückt. Jetzt sammel ich schon die manga taschenbücher. Was die liebesstory angeht, puh. Ich find ja sasuke und ino wären gut. Hinata kann ich nich ausstehen, die braucht man ja nur anstupsen und sie is halb tot vor nervosität und scham. Echt, gar kein selbstbewusstsein. Die soll auf keinen Fall mit Naruto zusammenkommen. (Hätte beim kampf gegen Pain als einzige abkratzten sollen).Ich mag das verhältnis zwischen naruto und sakura so wie es ist echt gerne. Naruto sagt i was dummes und kriegt von sakura voll eins aufs maul xDD. kakashi-san 16:19, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dass find ich auch immer witzig und mit Hinata hast du auch rech, immer wann sie in der Nähe von Naruto kommt, wird sie rot oder fällt um xp By SasuSaku::) Ich glaube da Sai sein Siegel auflösen wird und Gefühle zeigen wird oder hat er es schon weiß ich nicht, dass er auch wenn es eine Liebes Story gibt er eine abkriegen wird nehmlich Ino das heißt Sai Ino ,Sakura Sasuke,Naruto Hinata! Meine Meinung DuesxD Ich habe gerade eure Meinungen gelesen und finde sie wirklich intressant, nun möchte ich euch für eine weitere Äußerung bitten(dass habe ich wirklich komisch formuliert x) für mein NARUTO-Gedicht: Geboren ist er''' allein', geboren ist er '''entzwei,'im Guten gezähmt, doch im Bösen''' erwählt, trotz dieser Schlacht', im Guten '''erwacht,' doch dies ist erst der''' Anfang in seinen langen '''Gang. '''Gerade Freunde '''gefunden und sich an ihnen gebunden, erwacht ein''' Loch', doch '''noch', hast du nicht die Hoffnung''' verloren,' für dies bist du nähmlich nicht '''geboren.' Die Zeit vergeht und etwas''' erwacht', ist dies deine '''Macht'? Du gibst nicht auf, ihn zu suchen, ist wie ein langer Wettlauf und dann steht er vor dir mit seiner unendlichen Gier, Gier nach Macht und noch viel mehr Kraft. '''Dies hast du dir nicht erwartet', nicht nach diesen langen' Warten'. Und wieder musst du erkennen, er ist' weg, auf seinen eigenen Weg'. Doch trotz dies willst du es' schaffen', denn du vermisst sein unendliches '''Lachen!!!! '''Hoffe es gefellt euch, könnt weiter schreiben oder eifnach eure Meinung äußern!! By SasuSaku::) Das Ende wollt ihr gar nicht wissen. Es wird ein Paar geben. Ich denke, dass wenn Kishi sich das nicht anders überlegt, viele nicht einverstanden sein werden. (habe ich von jemanden, der in Japan war. Kann also sein, dass das Gerücht ein Fake ist. Wobei, wenn man die Zusammenhänge betrachtet, liegt es schon nahe)85.2.220.229 11:34, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC)by Ridley Was meinst du damit das Ende wird nimanden gefallen bis jetzt ist nicht klar ob Nach dem Krieg schluß ist Du weißtwirklich wer vielleicht ein Paar wird?Obwohl ich es nicht ganz glauben kann, sagst du es bitte???!SasuSaku::) was laberst du da eig. ? bis auf kishi weiß niemand wie es aus geht !!! Itachi♣ 18:15, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe es nicht geschrieben, weil es ja nicht sicher ist. Kishi soll das mal gesagt haben, aber ich habe das sonst noch nie gehört. (ausser auf English durch Google) Achtung, ab jetzt Gerücht: narusasu>.< Ich hoffe das es ein dummes Gerücht ist. (wollte immer naruhina und sasusaku) Anscheinend habe Kishi diese Idee schon von Anfang an gehabt. Die zwei seien sich dessen aber noch nicht bewusst. (deshalb auch der Kuss) Seufz, hier leider ein paar Argumente: -Kussszene wird manchmal wiederholt -Sakuras Liebesgeständnis lässt Naruto kalt -Er ist fast der einzigste, der noch an einen Mörder glaubt (kann aber mit Pain ein bissel kontern) -Sasuke würde Frauen ohne Zögern umbringen (siehe Karin, Sakura) -Bei Naruto zögert er, obwohl er dadurch das MS erlangen könnte (wieso hat er es am Wasserfall nicht getan?) -Um Hass zu bekämpfen eignet sich Liebe am besten Ich will das Ganze nicht so recht glauben. Nach dem Krieg kommt glaub ich noch Orochimaru, da er noch gar nicht tot ist. (Habt ihr auch die weisse Schlange wegkriechen sehen?) Es hieß doch nach dem Angriff von Pain auf Konoha, dass das die hälfte der Story von shippuuden ist...also gehts so schnell nicht zu ende :ähm.. ja.. nicht alles glauben was im internet steht. kishi soll gesagt haben? kishi erzählt vieles und die fans denken sich noch mehr aus!! deine argumente sind nicht besonders gut!! zu oro: guck mal bitte auf die disskusionseite von orochimaru, da haben wir lange darüber diskutiert ob er tod es oder nicht, wenn du willst kannst du auch auf meiner testseite den abschnitt "theorien" dir ansehen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1''']](Dissi) 20:53, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :ich sagte ja nicht das es auch tatsächlich so ist, ich denke aber trotzdem das die story noch lange weiter geht und alles andere gehört jetzt auch nicht in diesen thread^^ : :"Ich will das Ganze nicht so recht glauben. Nach dem Krieg kommt glaub ich noch Orochimaru, da er noch gar nicht tot ist. (Habt ihr auch die weisse Schlange wegkriechen sehen?)" ich habe letztens Folge 138 gesehen und da ist Itachi's Amaterasu auf die davonkriechende Weißeschlange gefallen und ich glaube jeder weiß über die Eigenschaften Amaterasus bescheit ;) Uchiha-Team94 : :bin wohl anscheinend der einzige, der noch an an narusaku glaubt: D, so wie tsunade erst spaet merkt, wie viel sie fuer jiraya empfindet, glaub ich, dass sakura ihre meinung vll auch aendert. Kunibald Alter da oben das kann nicht euer ernst sein mit naruto und sasuke oder :D .. ernsthaft sasuke hat sakura genauso wenig umgebracht damals wie naruto , jedoch hat er es bei beiden schon in shippuuden versucht. Und naruto lässt sakuras Geständnis kalt weil naruto mit der Zeit gelernt hat , der ist nicht mehr ganz so der naive vollidiot der hat doch gemerkt das sakura das nicht ernst meint und ganz ehrlich das war doch auch ziemlich mau .. ich liebe dich weil du gut bist so in etwa.noch zu dem mit oro: TOT ._. Die Schlange würde durch itachis amaterasu verbrannt. Gruß dragon. Also ich bin einer der Letzten die an NaruSaku glauben. Ich versteh schon ,dass manche NaruHina oder Sasusaku bevorzugen,aber ich mein des passt irgendwie net oder? 1. NaruHina: Hinata ist ein nettes Mädchen,aber denkt ihr,dass sie zu Naruto passt? sie wird immer Rot wen Naruto in ihrer Nähe ist und nach ihren Geständnis ( also der Angriff auf Konoha) hat sie nicht mehr über diese Sache mit Naruto geredet.Deshalb -.- 2. SasuSaku: Ich kann wetten das jedes "normale" Mädchen bei sovielen Versuchen kein Bock mehr haben auf einem Jungen zu warten,auch wenn Sakura ihn bis zum Umfallen liebt. Deshalb finde ich auch des bisschen unlogisch,dass diese beiden noch zusammenkommen.Als sie noch im Team 7 waren wäre es glaubig das logischste Paar,aber als Sakura Sasuke töten wollte hat sie noch was gezögert,aber ich finde es eher unlogisch aber nicht unmöglich oder? 3. NaruSaku: Tja wie viel ihr mir weg genommen habt -.- Deshalb... Ich kann nur soviel dazu sagen,damit es euch nicht auf die Nerven gehe xD Das Naruto Sakura mag weiß jeder. Aber was ist mit Sakura? Tja in der ersten Naruto shippuden Folge ist mir aufgefallen,dass Sakura schon auf Naruto steht ( die Fragen die sie stellt, der innere Monolog ...) Ihr Geständnis hingegen war ein totaler Fail -.- Sie dachte,dass Naruto immmer noch der Naive kleiner Junge ist was für mich bedeutet,dass sie Naruto gar nicht richtig mag. Aber ich kann Wetten,dass sie Naruto sehr mag aber nicht zugeben kann -.- Ihre Gewalt zeigt,dass sie ihn mag was jeder auch erkennen muss. Und ich glaube wenn Naruto mit ein anderes Mädchen nach Konohagakure zurückgekehrt wäre würde Sakura bestimmt ausrassten oder in Neid platzen oder? Wie jetzt? Du weißt aber schon, dass Sakura das alles mit Absicht inszeniert hat, bei dem "Geständnis". Ich persönlich bin selbst jemand der an NaruSaku glaubt, allerdings ist das im Manga immernoch nicht ganz erkennbar, wen sie mag, da sie einmal, als ein Shinobi sie zu einem Date eingeladen hat, abgelehnt und an Sasuke gedacht hat(Meines Wissens nach^^). Immer so ne Sache mit denen xD Kakashi215 17:06, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Genau und wenn dann Naruto und Sakura einen auf heile Familie machen, steht Hinata bestimmt daneben und lacht? xDDD .. nene Naruto kommt mit Hinata zusammen, oder er stirbt im finalen Kampf mit Sasuke und kommt mit niemandem zusammen! *hehe* ^^ Na, abwarten, Sakura hat in der Tat Gefühle für Naruto, allerdings haben wir zu wenig Infos darüber. In der Trivia von Sakura wird es ebenfalls erwähnt... Kakashi215 17:54, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC)